


Everything Is Better With A Polaroid Camera.

by BitchinBri_22



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013), To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Pet Names, Pictures, Riding, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchinBri_22/pseuds/BitchinBri_22
Summary: Noah buys an old school Polaroid camera, things are cute.....until they're not.





	Everything Is Better With A Polaroid Camera.

It's a Sunday and you and Noah are at your favorite thrift shop. While you're searching through the Vinyl records, Noah is aimlessly wandering around the store, just trying to keep himself occupied until you're ready to go.

Noah spots it when he makes it to the end of the aisle; it's an old school Polaroid camera, possibly the first of its kind, tucked between two old television sets. Noah hasn't seen this version of the Polaroid camera in years. And as much as he loves the modern day version, nothing can beat the original. So before he knows it, he's snagging the camera off the shelf.

"Really?" You ask in disbelieve when Noah walks up to you holding the Polaroid camera.

"Really." He replies with not an ounce shame.

"God, you're such a girl," you grab your three new records and head towards the front of the store. "Let's go."

Instead of replying to your little comment, Noah asks the Clark if they have any film that matches the camera.

30 minutes later you and Noah exit the store. You with your Vinyls. Noah with his Polaroid.

The camera is completely harmless at first. Noah takes pictures of the everything. Friends, family, food, landscapes etc. Though his biggest muse seems to be you. He snaps pictures of you all of the time. While you're sleeping. While you're in the middling of doing something. When you aren't paying attention. When you are paying attention. It's getting out of hand. You've even threatened to break the damn thing on multiple occasions or notsokindly told Noah to fuck off. So yeah, completely harmless.

Well, until it's not.

~*~

Noah stares up at you with his honeycomb hazel eyes wide and pleading as you sink down on his dick, your wet pussy walls expanding and sucking him in without struggle. Your bottom lip is tucked between your teeth as you concentrate on slowly rotating your hips round and round.

"Jesus." Noah whines, for what seems like the millionth time, but he can't help it; your insides are practically radiating heat, pussy squeezing him so damn tight that he can literally feel the throb of his own pulse through his dick. You're insides are stuffed to the prim with Noah's monstrous dick, the head sitting snuggly against your g-spot causing your body to shutter with every movement you make.

You gaze down at Noah with heavy lidded eyes. Noah is so damn sexy like this; struggling to keep himself in check, muscles tight, body red, hair sweaty, lips swollen from chewing on'em and chest heaving as if he's in the beginning stages of an adrenaline rush. It's in these moments that you wish you had a camera to capture it all.

Your eyes immediately land on the Polaroid camera sitting on the nightstand and before you know it, your arm stretches out to grab it. You put the camera to your face, placing the lens against your right eye while closing your left one.

"Baby look at me." Noah looks up at you, eyes still desperate for more, and that's all you need before your snapping a picture, the photograph instantly sliding out the bottom.

You pull the camera away from your face to gently remove the picture from its lips, you shake it a few times to get it to settle and when it does you take a good look at it. Your moan is unexpectedly loud as grind down on Noah's cock, wanton.

"So fucking sexy Noah shit," You breath softly. You bring the picture up to your lips and hold it there as you revel in the pleasure of your torturous grinding.

Noah plucks the picture from your hand and examines it. Noah knows he's good looking but the picture makes him look like sin personified. He has the whole "fucked out" look down to a T. All lust blown gaze and glistening skin.

'You're right,' he thinks to himself. But Noah bets you'll look even better.

"Gimme that," Noah grabs the camera. "Pose for me darling." You spread your thighs a bit wider to give the camera a full view of how nicely your stretched around Noah's cock; then you suck two of your fingers into your mouth, looking at Noah with your famous "come hither" stare.

"Just like that baby." Noah puts the camera up to his face and snaps away. The picture slides out and Noah wastes no time with pulling it from the lips and shaking it impatiently.

The picture settles and Noah holds it back from his face to see it fully. And fuck it all to hell, you're definitely the most beautiful human to ever walk this earth. The real life thing is sitting right in front of him, but the photo makes you look majestic and down right slutty. The image makes Noah dick throb and head spin with need.

Noah doesn't let you see the picture, he simply places it on the nightstand then brings the camera back up to his face.

"Fuck yourself on my cock a few times." Noah demands, and without hesitation you fuck yourself hard and fast, making sure Noah's dick goes in as far as it can every time you drop down. When your breathing begins to speed up and moans start to spill from your lips, Noah commands you to stop. You do so immediately which leaves you in an awkward squatting position and the only thing keeping you and Noah connected is the tip of his cock pressing against your hole.

"Look at me."

You do as your told.

"Arch your back a little."

"Yeah just like that." The camera goes off.

"Now slide down till I'm halfway inside of you." The camera goes off again.

"Now tilt your head back." And again.

"Perfect." And again.

The pictures fly all over Noah's body and the bed but he just keeps ordering you to pose. Noah's not even focused on the sex anymore. Attention fully on capturing these forbidden moments.

"Get up on all fours towards the edge of the bed."

You move into position.

"Lean down and spread those folds open for me, make that pussy crack a smile." Noah's voice is racked, this whole thing has him seconds away from exploding. You get a nice grip on your folds and spread'em wide, showcasing both your virgin rim and dripping pussy.

"Like this?" You ask, voice muffled due to your face being smushed into the comforter.

"It's perfect baby." Noah replies.

He brings the camera up to his face and snaps.

Noah steps forward and traces two of his fingers from the crack of your ass down to the your sex, plugging them inside of you without warning.

"Fuuuuck!" You sob as he snaps another picture.

Noah positions the camera this way and that so he can get the best angle. He works his fingers in and out of you at a rapid pace, getting your juices flowing. And you can tell from the way your pussy squishes, the pictures will not only shine from the glow of the Polaroid, but also from the way your pussy is glistening right now.

Noah pulls his fingers out of you and aims the camera inches away from your pussy, capturing the beautiful pinkness of your insides.

Noah presses the head of his cock to your opening. The camera goes off. Noah slides into your pussy with perfect ease, moans spilling from both of you. The camera goes off.

Noah works his dick in and out of you at the same slow pace you were riding him with earlier. You dig your nails into your own skin as you release one moan after the other. Noah snaps another picture.

Noah pulls out, but just before your hole closes he snaps another picture.

Noah steps back until he can get a full view of your body. He snaps another picture.

Noah goes to the side of the bed and kneels down on one knee. Your mouth is slightly open as you suck in shallow breathes. A few strains of your hair stick to your face and your eyes are barely open. The camera goes off.

"Come here." Noah growls yanking you toward him by your hair, you scramble to find your balance. And just like that, with your mouth open, boobs jiggling, eyes staring up at Noah all trusting and needy. Noah snaps another picture.

"Here," Noah hands you the camera. "Lay back against the pillows, I want you to take some pictures of me while I eat you out."

Within seconds your propped against the pillows.

You take a picture of Noah as he crawls up the bed and another once he's settled between your legs.

"Make sure you get a few snaps before you lose your focus." He teases.

"And who says I'll lose my focus?" Your voice aims for nonchalant but it fails completely.

Noah lips pull up into an coquettish smirk.

You quickly snap a picture.

"Baby," He turns his head to kiss the inside of your thigh. "You out of all people should know, my tongue game is A1."

And with that, Noah goes for broke.

He presses his tongue against the folds of your damp cunt, he takes a second to let your sweetness settle on his tastebuds, then he pushes his tongue into your sex, breaking his way through the tight ring of muscle with minimum effort. The moment his tongue is wrapped up in your heat he looks up at you with those needy hazel eyes.

With a shaky breath you lift the camera to your eye and snap a photo.

You take a picture of him with his sex wild curls hanging at his forehead and another one with your hand pushing them back.

Noah finds your clit and teases it with the tip of his tongue, feather-light flicks and a light nip to make your body jolt.

Desperate little moans slip from your lips as you gently rock your pussy against Noah's mouth, silently begging him to drive his tongue deeper.

You take one last picture of Noah before dropping the camera on the pillow next to you. Trying to take pictures of Noah while he eats you out is just something can't do, especially when he's so fucking good at giving head. Hopefully the few snaps you got are enough.

Both of your hands find their way into Noah's hair, you make sure you have a firm grip on his curls before the slow rock of your hips start to gain speed until your eventually riding Noah's tongue, voice going high with little desperate 'uh, uh's'

Noah slips a finger into your pussy and drills a few sharp jabs to your g spot, he licks his way up to your clit and sucks it into his mouth. Your body instantly locks up, a sob catches in your throat as your orgasm hits you. Noah fingers you through it. Your juices dripping down onto his tongue, finger, lips and chin; making a complete mess of his face.

When your body relaxes he pulls himself from between your legs.

"Here," he picks up the Polaroid camera and hands it to you. "Take my picture."

With his curls a wayward mess and his face dripping with your juices and his own saliva, you snap the photo.

He takes the camera from you and crawls his way off the bed.

"On the floor. On your knees." Noah stands up and steps back. "Wait." Noah shouts when you shuffle up to your knees. Noah takes a picture of you like that before letting you off the bed.

Once your down on your knees Noah tells you to suck his dick. You don't hold back, you simply swallow Noah's cock down to the halt. Noah let's his eyes flutter for a moment as he accommodates to the heat of your mouth.

"M-make it good for the camera b-aby." He manages to say through his moaning.

You let Noah's dick slip from your mouth, leaving thick globs of slob dripping from it; then you use some of that spit to stroke the hard and pulsing length as you suck and lick the head. Noah continues to take picture after picture, his hands shaking, little grunts pouring from his mouth.

As your mouth slides its way back down Noah's shaft, you look up at the camera with a smoldering gaze. Your lips are shinny from precome and saliva, making them look more full and plum than they already are. You wink up at Noah before pulling away again. You rub Noah's cock all over your face before switching to long and languid licks. Noah almost comes all over your face when you start to slap his dick against your lips, causing tiny spit bubbles to form. Noah's finger hasn't let up on the button, the pictures flying from the lips of the Polaroid at neck break speed. Noah prays that all of them are settling.

As you're swallowing Noah's cock again, he goes to snap another picture, but nothing happens. He clicks the button a few more times, but still nothing. Realizing the film has run out, he mutters a "shit," then tosses the camera onto to the bed.

Noah pulls your hair into a ponytail and begins to fuck into the dripping wetness of your mouth. Your hands squeeze Noah's ass cheeks, pulling him in closer and opening up your throat so he can slip right in.

"Shit baby," Noah whines staring down at his dick as it disappears into your mouth just to reappear a second later. "I'm gonna get a camcorder and video tape you riding my dick. Gonna have an image with your sweet sounds to match." Noah growls, slipping his thumb into your mouth along side his dick. "You like that idea don't you baby? Gonna be a slut for me on video to?" You moan long and loud, sending tremendous vibrations up Noah's dick. His hips snap back and forth, faster and faster, getting deeper with every thrust.

"You're gonna look so fucking sexy on video, just picture it sweetheart. Your slutty whimpers, me telling you how good you look taking my dick, the sticky sounds of our skin slapping together. The way you'll pull on your hair. How you'll beg for me to fuck up into you harder, the way you'll throw your head back and work your hips back and forth, up and down. The way you'll tell me how good I make you feel. Ho-"

Noah doesn't get to finish his rambling because you pull yourself from his hold and yank him down to the floor. Noah can manhandle you easily, but let it be known, when you put your mind to it, you can maneuver Noah's body just as easy.

Noah's back only hits the floor for a slight second before he's lifting himself up by his palms. You crawl into his lap and sit down on his dick with no hesitation; the fast slide down has the both of you gasping for air. You grab Noah's shoulders and waste no time with working your hips up and down, riding him with reckless abandon. Noah's hips pound up into you, meeting your every downward thrust with just as much passion, just as much blinding need and intense enthusiasm.

"Want me like thi-is Noah? Want me to be just like this on camera for you. Riding your dick. Letting you use me however you please," You lean down and shove your tongue into Noah's mouth, not really searching for a kiss, just letting your tongue tangle with his. The way your riding Noah's dick is mean and vigorous and down right animalistic. Noah's swimming in the pleasure of your pussy and how your walls wrap around him like a velvet glove. You're flying high from the way Noah's dick plow in and out of you, never not hitting your sweet spot, dead on. It's everything, but somehow not enough. The obsession you have for one another will always have you two looking to go harder, deeper, faster, longer. It's like second nature to you guys.

"Pleasepleaseeplease," You beg in delicious agony.

"Come on, fucking come on!" Noah grunts, fucking up into you so fast that his dick never seems to leave you for more than a second.

"Just like that, Noah! fuckfuckfuck!" Your chants echo off the walls as you continue to bounce on Noah's dick, pogo stick style.

"Want this all the time Noah," You confess, staring directly into his eyes. "It's all I want. It's all I think about. Taking your cock, having you so deep inside me that I can barely breathe. This is what you do to me. You've ruined me. Don't want anyone else." With every confession you make, Noah hips pump up forcefully. The sex growing so intense that Noah arms give out on him and he falls onto his back, taking you down with him. This doesn't stop your savage fucking though, Noah simply wraps his arms around your waist, plants his feet to the carpet floor and rams up into your dripping cunt. Noah fucks into you so viciously that you can no longer master up filthy things to say. You press your middle and index finger to your soaked clit and rub at it rapidly. The combination of your fingers and Noah's thrusting has you exploding immediately. Your pussy clamping down on Noah's cock with insufferable pressure.

"So fucking tight sweetheart! I'm gonna....fuck." Noah gives your pussy one last pound before his hips still in mid air, orgasm pouring into you in waves, making an even bigger mess then your climax.

"Fuuuuck!" Noah groans hoarsely, body sinking down into the carpet.

You let your body slump against Noah's as you both take the time to gather your wits.

"God, that was fucking amazing." Noah wraps you up in his arms and kisses your brow.

You let him hold you in his arm for a little while, but the come and sweat sticking to your body gets uncomfortable, so after placing a sloppy kiss to his chin you remove yourself from his hold and roll over onto your back. His come leaking from your sex. 

"Ugh, next time your wearing a condom." You complain.

Noah snorts, "You say that every time."

"Yeah, well," You wave your hand dismissively.

Noah looks over at you and smiles, big and dopey. It's then that he sees a photo stuck to your thigh. Come to think of it, he feels a couple of them stuck to his back. He pulls the picture from your thigh and takes a closer look at it. And if Noah's dick didn't just release the biggest load of his life, he'd be hard again. The picture is a fucking masterpiece. Your wide eyes are staring directly at him, your tongue wrapped around his cock, lips cherry red and looking plush as a pillow.

"What?" You ask.

Noah just turns the picture towards you.

You give it a good look before pushing it away, cheeks heating up. "I can't believe we did that." You mumble sheepishly.

Noah smile widens. "I don't know," Noah says pulling one from his back. "They look damn good to me, especially this one." Noah hands it to you.

"I look like a whore." You argue, but chooses to examine the photo this time. Your eyes are closed and Noah's cock is lodged deeply into your mouth. Your facial expression is one of contentment, completely relaxed in your position.

"Well I think you look magnificent," Noah says pulling you into a soft kiss. "Definitely the most magnificent whore on the planet."

That earns him a slap to the head, "Asshole."

Noah just smiles and kisses you again, deeper this time. "Seriously though, you look great. Plus we're the only ones who will see them, so it's all good."

You hum your agreement between Noah kisses. "Let's get cleaned up then we'll go through them."

Noah gets up first, bones cracking as he stretches out his sore muscles.

"Come on sweetheart," Noah reaches out for your hands and pulls you up.

Noah pills a picture from his back.

It's the one you took when Noah was giving you head. His face is tucked between your legs, his eyes are blown wide with lust, your fingers are in his  hair and his tongue is licking your clit.

"Yeah. We definitely need to invest in a camcorder." Noah says voice a bit hoarse.

"Definitely." You agree

Noah takes your hand and the both of you hop your way around the photos scattered across the floor, careful not to step on any.

The pictures are great, but the video will be even better.

End

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a thing. I hope you enjoyed it. If there are any mistakes I'll fix them later.


End file.
